Quand la Magie intervient
by Helianay
Summary: Un OS où une personne - ou plutôt un Être - inattendu intervient pour remettre ceux qui détiennent les Pouvoirs sur le droit chemin. Un endroit où Bellatrix retrouvera son passé, ses remords. Où Harry trouvera une véritable famille en ses amis. Où Snape devra surmonter sa haine et admettre que les enfants peuvent être plus intelligents qu'il ne voulait le penser.


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai décidé de réécrire cette petite histoire d'un seul et unique chapitre.

… Bien que je ne cautionne aucune torture, j'ai eu un petit moment de rêverie durant un de mes multiples voyages il y a quelques années, et cette idée souhaitait se faire à l'écrit. Donc voilà. Merci à **Shiro'Akuma-513z** qui m'a relu.

Bonne lecture !

**Quand la Magie intervient**

.

***°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°***

.

_23 décembre 1995_

.

.

Une jeune fille dévalait une colline, sous le soleil couchant. L'herbe verte avait jusqu'ici survécu au froid, bien que la neige recouvrît déjà les environs. Des lucioles roses, jaunes et orangées accompagnaient la jeune fille, qui s'était arrêtée un instant afin d'admirer le paysage.

La nature environnante était calme, et paraissait endormie.

Un peu déboussolée pendant quelques instants, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Elle était sereine, elle se sentait bien. En communion avec la nature, elle tendit les bras afin de caresser l'air frais qui l'entourait.

Le paysage était magnifique et surpassaient tous ses rêves. La nature était belle, magnifique, magique.

Splendide.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, afin d'enregistrer pleinement les sensations que lui donnait l'odeur de la verdure.

Le froid lui mordait les chevilles, mais elle appréciait cette brise fraîche qui se mélangeait à ses cheveux blonds. En apercevant le dernier rayon orangé se rapprocher de l'horizon, elle se remit en route.

Les fleurs endormies et les arbres se balançaient lentement, comme une valse aux côtés de la Nature. Quelques oiseaux chantonnaient doucement, et les hiboux étaient de sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le soleil quitta définitivement l'horizon, la jeune fille disparu dans les ténèbres.

***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Un grand manoir s'élevait en haut d'une colline, protégé par de grandes haies magnifiquement bien taillées. Les quelques lampes extérieures illuminaient doucement le sentier qui permettait l'accès à la demeure.

Les pierres étaient grises, cachées par endroits derrière le lierre et les diverses plantes.

Le jardin était splendide, même dans la pénombre. Un assortiment de fleurs s'y trouvait, courantes et rares, dont certaines émettaient une douce lumière ainsi qu'un parfum apaisant.

La demoiselle admira quelques instants l'état du jardin, des plantes et des arbres, avant de se remettre en route vers une grande porte en bois sombre.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement alors qu'elle entrait sans faire de bruit. Des éclats de voix provenaient d'une grande salle, un peu plus loin. Elle traversa le hall gris et froid doucement, en souriant à un elfe qui se ratatina au possible.

\- Est-ce que Yura doit vous annoncer, Maîtresse ?

\- Non, Yura, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Restez si vous le souhaitez, ou rentrez au Domaine. Mais soyez sage.

\- Merci, Maîtresse.

\- De rien. Partez, ce sera mon seul conseil pour ce soir. N'obéissez à aucun ordre venant d'ici.

L'elfe disparu sans demander son reste, sous le regard vert émeraude de la jeune fille. Elle inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle, interrompant une magnifique séance de torture.

***~*°O°o°O°*~***

.

\- Lucius ! fit mielleusement l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la salle. Demain sera un grand jour. Aucun manquement au Plan ne sera accepté. Si tu échoues une fois de plus, ce sera ton petit dragon qui paiera.

L'homme – qui n'y ressemblait pas tellement au final – observait ses fidèles d'un regard cruel. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté tout en jouant innocemment avec sa baguette magique. Un sourire machiavélique fit son apparition sur ce qui ressemblait légèrement à un visage.

Lord Malefoy avait les mains moites, et fut un instant – un bref instant – _heureux_ de porter un masque afin de pouvoir grimacer sous la menace sans se faire torturer, ou même tuer. Car Lord Voldemort n'était pas clément. Le Maître les avait convoqués en début de soirée, et leur avait donné des instructions. Ils souhaitaient s'attaquer au Ministère. De l'intérieur. Et Bellatrix devait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Dolores Ombrage.

Les plans étaient aussi sombres que l'aura de leur Maître, mais tous étaient admiratifs devant la puissance magique de celui-ci. Personne n'osait le contredire, ni même tenter de lui expliquer que son plan était en réalité bien plus complexe à mettre en place que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Bien le bonjour ! fit une voix joyeuse au fond de la salle.

Tous sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers la grande porte, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, et même la crainte.

\- Qui ose entrer dans la salle de réunion ! s'énerva immédiatement le Maître.

Il n'était pas connu pour son calme, et l'impulsivité dont il faisait preuve semblait s'accentuer d'heure en heure.

\- Moi, fit joyeusement la jeune fille en s'avançant au centre afin de faire face à un homme dégarni.

Elle leva la main et fit un grand coucou à tout le monde. Un sourire heureux qui détonnait entièrement avec l'atmosphère du Manoir était fixé sur son visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Yura, Slimo !

\- Les Elfes ne répondront pas, Tommy.

Lord Voldemort eut un temps d'arrêt. Comment une jeune fille fragile et, apparemment, dépourvue de baguette, osait entrer sur _son_ territoire ? Et pourquoi ses elfes ne viendraient-ils pas ? Il était Le Maître. Tout le monde lui obéissait. Et comment connaissait-elle ce surnom odieux et honteux que lui avait donné la seule amie qu'il n'ait jamais eu ?

\- Lucie ne t'a pas oublié ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en souriant toujours.

En reniflant comme si de rien n'était, le dit Lord leva sa baguette sous le regard tendre de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence ! marmonna Voldemort. Doloris !

Un silence lourd envahit la salle.

Alors que le sortilège ne fonctionnait pas.

Le filament du sort lancé avait certes touché le corps qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de fléreur, mais elle ne ressentit rien.

Elle leva la main, toujours souriante, vers le visage de Voldemort. Elle était à trois mètres de distance du plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre et voyait très bien le regard surpris du Maître. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et une pression se faisait sur le sommet de son crâne.

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'agenouiller – contre sa volonté, bien entendu – deux de ses partisans masqués s'élancèrent alors vers la demoiselle et s'apprêtèrent à lui lancer plusieurs sortilèges bien douloureux pour avoir osé s'en prendre au Maître.

D'un regard, elle leur retira leur masque. Son visage se fit plus dur, bien que ses lèvres dessinaient toujours ce même sourire serein. Elle ne parla pas. Voldemort hurlait sans n'émettre aucun bruit, et les deux personnes qui avaient tenté de la tuer se virent décapitées sans qu'elle n'ait aucun mouvement à faire.

Le groupe retint son souffle et tous firent un pas en arrière. Peut-être fallait-il mieux laisser leur Maître faire. Il voulait certainement jouer de sa ruse pour mettre son adversaire en position de faiblesse. Après tout, Lord Voldemort était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était donc bien plus puissant et rusé que tous les sorciers réunis.

Lorsque les genoux de Tom Jedusor touchèrent le sol, les masques de ses partisans disparurent à leur tour. La jeune demoiselle put ainsi se tourner vers les autres, tout en gardant un œil sur le Maître.

_\- Kommt, gequält und unnatürlich._

Tous avaient entendu ces mots distincts, dits sur un ton froid et dur, provenant de la jeune demoiselle. Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi parlait-elle subitement dans une autre langue ?

Le Maître se retrouva allongé sur le sol, devant tous ses partisans, et continuait d'hurler de toutes ses forces. En silence. Une femme mince aux cheveux noirs s'élança dans sa direction, voyant que son amant souffrait.

\- Non, Bellatrix.

Ce ne furent que deux mots, mais la femme stoppa son mouvement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait plus été aussi incertaine depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Pas maintenant. Mais ne bouge pas. Ne le touche pas. Tu comprendras.

Une bague dorée arriva dans les airs et se mit au doigt du Maître. Personne ne parlait, tous concentrés sur le corps qui semblait se tordre de douleurs.

\- Cet homme vous a fait du mal. A détruit, pour certains, une bonne partie de votre âme. Vous a conquis, vous fait souffrir. Sans pitié.

La demoiselle murmurait ces phrases, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Ses mots, ses phrases touchèrent tout le monde, au plus profond de leur cœur, au plus profond de leur âme.

Un diadème apparu doucement sur le front dégarni de l'homme au sol.

\- Il vous a menti sur son héritage, et sur ce qui est sain.

Un médaillon se matérialisa autour de son cou.

\- Il vous a mené vers votre propre perte, vous a détourné du Chemin qu'avait prévu votre Destin, qu'avait prévu la Magie pour vos êtres jadis aussi pures qu'une rose venant d'éclore sous la rosée du matin. La Magie connaît vos défauts, vos qualités, vos dons. Mais vous n'avez pas encore compris. Pour certains, il est déjà trop tard.

Un grand serpent apparu, prêt à mordre la jeune fille. Mais il se dématérialisa avant de pouvoir planter ses crocs dans la chair fraîche.

\- Il vous a fait croire que le sang pouvait être pur, alors que vous reproduire entre vous ne fait qu'augmenter la consanguinité. Au fur et à mesure, vous deviendriez incapable de donner la vie, et vous développereiz des maladies graves, jusqu'à devenir fous et à perdre votre magie. Le sang n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la magie, termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Avec un petit sourire désolé, elle fit apparaître une coupe. Elle planta son regard dans celui de sa victime, l'invitant à boire le contenu du récipient.

\- Allez, bois, fit-elle doucement. Tout sera terminé, après. Je te le promets, Tommy. Allez, bois, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton doux et tendre.

Et il but, absorbé par les yeux qui le regardaient douloureusement. Elle reposa sa tête sur le sol froid de la Salle, et s'éloigna.

De la fumée se forma autour du corps, et des flammes sortirent des différents objets magiques qu'il avait sur lui. Ses bottes prirent feu, et trois personnes se dirigèrent vers le corps meurtri, lançant à tout va des Aguamenti qui ne fonctionnèrent pas.

\- Non !

La jeune demoiselle avait réussi à retenir Lucius et Bellatrix. Ses protégés.

\- Restez loin de cette… chose, fit-elle en regardant l'homme qui voulait sauver son maître prendre feu à son tour.

\- Bellatrix, regarde-moi.

Bellatrix s'exécuta, sans vraiment y penser. Une puissante aura se dégageait de cette jeune fille venue de nulle part. Il lui semblait la connaître, mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, son visage s'adoucit et son corps se détendit. Ses cheveux se disciplinèrent et ses yeux devinrent plus clairs.

\- Que… que faites-vous ?

\- Je retire les sortilèges qu'a posé Voldemort sur son être. Sur son âme, sa conscience. Personne ne l'a vu changer, personne ne s'est inquiété de son changement aussi bien physique que psychologique. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien, Lucius.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je sais tout, Lucius, je sais tout, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Bellatrix et dirigea ses deux protégés vers un endroit plus sombre. Elle toucha le corps pétrifié qui était derrière une des vitrines.

\- Severus ? murmura Lucius en regardant la jeune demoiselle.

\- Je… qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi le Maître, il…

\- Doucement, fit la jeune blonde. Prenez mes mains.

Et ils disparurent sans un dernier regard vers la scène écœurante de la Salle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria Lucius en atterrissant sur la neige.

\- Je préfère la voix silencieuse du professeur Snape, annonça la jeune demoiselle en souriant. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, suivez-moi.

Snape regardait la jeune demoiselle s'avancer devant eux en secouant la tête. S'était-elle moquée de lui ? Il avait beau avoir vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et apparemment, Lucius non plus. Bellatrix semblait bien plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire, son visage était étonnamment plus doux.

\- Monsieur Rusard. Faites venir Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall s'il-vous-plaît. Nous les attendrons dans le bureau d'Albus.

Le vieil homme acquiesça sans dire quoi que ce soit, puis entra dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, intervint Snape alors qu'ils montaient les marches.

Elle le regarda, souriant, et continua son chemin. Le silence qui s'était posé dans le groupe était serein, calme, mis à part pour Lucius qui craignait pour sa place au Ministère. Une tête blonde fonça et se cogna sans ménagement dans l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Dégage, connasse, tu ne vois pas que je veux passer ?

\- Un peu de politesse, jeune garçon, fit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne suis plus un garçon, cracha-t-il.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Drago. Drago Malfoy. T'es la nouvelle femme de Rusard ? Une sang-de-bourbe certainement, puisque je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Suffit, grogna Lucius.

Mais le concerné n'entendit pas. Il ne voyait pas les trois autres adultes.

\- Très aimable comme début de conversation, Drago.

\- Bouge de là, sale garce !

\- Toi en premier, débutant. Il te faudrait commencer un apprentissage pour te réapprendre les bonnes manières. Ne viens-tu pourtant pas d'une noble famille ?

L'adolescent, la bouche grande ouverte et s'apprêtant à insulter la jeune fille de tous les noms, se retrouva brutalement expulsé dans les airs. Ses habits d'école furent transformés en une longue cape marron foncé et ses cheveux coupés courts et d'un rouge sang.

Sans se rendre compte du changement, il atterrit doucement dans le Hall en pestant contre la blonde qui avait repris sa route.

\- Lucius, nous en reparlerons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Montons, maintenant.

Le groupe avait gravit les marches puis entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore la gargouille ayant obéi sans un mot.

\- Comment pouvez-vous entrer dans mon bureau sans ma permission ? s'étonna Dumbledore en arrivant, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Je peux faire tout ce que je souhaite, Albus, fit la jeune fille en souriant à pleine dents.

Minerva la dévisagea, outrée que quelqu'un parle aussi familièrement au Maître des Lieux.

\- Je ne souhaitais par ailleurs pas vous offenser, Professeur et docteur Mcgonagall.

Minerva l'observa, surprise. Son titre avait depuis longtemps été oublié.

\- Je crois qu'ici, seul Albus Dumbledore profite de ses titres accordés. Mais il serait temps de rendre la gloire d'autres personnes qui travaillent avec acharnement pour que leurs projets soient entendus. Et pas seulement ceux « pour le plus grand bien », Albus.

La jeune fille sourit doucement, avant de reprendre, alors que Fumseck prenait place sur son épaule gauche.

\- Coucou Fumseck. Va protéger le château.

\- Comment, que… pourquoi Fumseck vous a-t-il écouté ? Albus est son maître.

\- Dobby ? demanda la jeune fille, en éludant par la même occasion la question de Minerva.

\- Maîtresse !

\- Bonjour, Dobby.

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour la grande Altesse et Maîtresse Elea Helena Gryffondor-Poufsouffle-Serdaigle-Serpentard et prot…

\- Chut, Dobby. Si tu commences à aligner tous les titres que l'on me donne, nous n'aurons pas fini avant l'Aube.

\- Oh, Excusez Dobby, Dobby est désolé, Dobby…

\- Dobby est un bon Elfe. Ce n'est pas la question. Pourrais-tu nous apporter du thé, s'il te plaît ? Et du gâteau pour le professeur Snape qui n'a pas pu terminer son dessert ce soir.

Le concerné la regarda, surpris. Comment… comment savait-elle qu'il avait été assez mécontent d'être coupé en plein repas par le Maître ?

Albus se reprit, et les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Bien, merci Albus pour cet accueil, entama la dite Elea. Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais qu'une chose soit éclaircie dès maintenant. Il va vous falloir annuler les enchantements qui drainent une haine démesurée entre les maisons de cette école.

Albus ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela.

\- Quel sortilège ? s'écria Minerva. Albus ! Nous travaillons depuis des années pour que les maisons s'entendent à nouveau !

\- Ne vous énervez pas, Minerva, reprit Elea en coupant la future intervention du Directeur. Albus a cru bien faire.

\- A cru bien faire ? Comment cette action peut-elle être considérée comme cela ?

\- Minerva, je n'ai pas fini, fit calmement Elea. Vous êtes en grand danger. Pas à cause de Tom Jedusor non, mais à cause des actes de personnes pensant travailler pour le plus grand bien. Aussi bien de votre côté, Albus, que de celui de Tom.

Il n'y a pas d'un côté les méchants qui utilisent la magie noire, et de l'autre les gentils qui se réservent à la magie blanche. Il y a, des deux côtés, des êtres humains libres de leurs choix.

Et chaque personne ayant son propre avis, pense que son analyse est la meilleure. Ou la moins dangereuse.

Chaque Être est différent. Et c'est une bonne chose. Le Monde serait bien ennuyant si tout se ressemblait et que tout correspondait avec la Volonté de la Magie.

Il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire. Il y a une magie. Une seule. Qui comprend beaucoup de catégories. La magie du sang, qui peut être bénéfique, non ne grimacez pas Albus, vous savez que j'ai raison. Si un nourrisson venait à tomber malade, il n'y a rien de tel que de faire le sortilège de guérison avec une goutte de sang provenant d'un des parents. L'enfant profitera alors des anticorps des adultes et combattra la maladie.

Il y a les rituels, les runes, les malédictions. Les malédictions peuvent aussi être bénéfiques, tout dépend de son utilisation et du point de vue.

La magie que vous appelez « blanche » peut également être mortelle, tout comme chaque sorte de magie employée. Un sortilège de chatouilles mal employé peut provoquer une crise cardiaque. Un sortilège pour recoudre la peau peut provoquer une brûlure interne dûe à une infection non contrôlée. Le sortilège Lumos peut vous rendre aveugle pour le reste de vos jours.

Alors, au nom de la Magie, je retire les sortilèges de haine entre les quatre catégories d'élèves de cette école. Ses effets disparaîtront peu à peu afin d'éviter quelques effets indésirables, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et parfois, la haine est plus forte qu'un simple sortilège, tout comme l'amour.

Lucius restera au château jusqu'à mon retour, j'emmène Severus et Bellatrix.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la seule question de Dumbledore qui semblait être en état de choc. Fumseck était revenu en chantonnant et se lovait dans les mains d'Elea.

\- Dobby ?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Ça allait recommencer.

\- Maîtresse Elea !

\- Maintenant tu peux te faire un plaisir de présenter tous mes titres au professeur Dumbledore. Lucius, Minerva, vous resterez auprès d'Albus sans le quitter des yeux. Ah, encore une chose. Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Ses horcruxes non plus.

Alors que les trois personnes sortaient du bureau, Severus entendit distinctement Dobby débiter les titres de leur invitée surprise.

_Elea, enfant d'Avalon, héritière du Château de Poudlard, descendante de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard à la fois. Envoyée de la Magie, protectrice d'héritiers…_

***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Bellatrix, Elea et Severus étaient arrivés dans une petite allée.

\- La place…

\- Oui Bella, la place. Severus, pouvez-vous nous faire entrer s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle aurait pu le faire seule, mais elle souhaitait qu'il se rende utile. Qu'il se sente utile.

La maison sentait l'humidité et de la lumière brillait encore dans le salon.

\- Sirius ?

\- Elea ? Mais… Bella ? Snape ?

\- Essayez de vous entendre, fit Elea en levant les yeux au plafond. Quand est-ce-que vous retirerez cette tapisserie immonde ?

\- Molly a essayé, mais… Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu la connais ? intervint Severus, surpris.

\- Je lui ai rendu visite en prison, répondit la concernée. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? Kreattur ?

\- Maîtresse Elea !

\- Peux-tu nous servir du thé et du gâteau ?

\- Immédiatement, Kreattur le fait immédiatement Maîtresse !

\- Etrange… il ne répond à personne d'habitude, et ne fait rien de ce que je lui demande.

\- Sirius, cela va changer. Donne-lui un peu de temps. Qui est sous ce toit ?

\- Molly et Arthur, leur maison a été détruite par les Mangemorts il y a deux jours. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai une mission importante à vous confier. Qui ira contre les agissements du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons, fit Severus Snape, soudainement intéressé par la tournure des évènements.

\- Albus Dumbledore est passé par plusieurs périodes de la vie qui ne lui ont pas offert que des cadeaux merveilleux qui sentent le citron. Il a eu une belle enfance, des parents adorables. Il a eu une relation très proche avec Gellert Grindelwald avec qui il avait planifié plusieurs plans pour remettre le Monde dans le droit chemin. Il y eut une petite crise entre les deux et ils se séparèrent. Albus réussi ses examens et prit en charge Poudlard avec plusieurs titres plus glorifiants les uns que les autres.

Il prit des décisions pour les autres, les entraînants sur un chemin qui ne fut pas toujours le meilleur. Ce fut ainsi que James et Lily perdirent la vie lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Et ainsi qu'Albus prit une décision qui n'enchantait pas grand monde, mais qui se fait brumeuse dans vos esprits.

Les Potter avaient eu deux enfants. Harry et James junior. James fut nommé le survivant et se trouve actuellement à Poudlard. Et Harry ?

Les regards se perdirent dans le feu de cheminée, tous concentrés dans leurs pensées. Elea leva un léger sort qu'avait déposé un des grands mages de leur époque.

\- Chez Pétunia ! grogna Sirius.

\- Qui est Pétunia ? fit Bellatrix, qui intervenait pour la première fois.

\- La sœur de Lily. Elle n'apprécie rien qui se rapproche de trop près à la Magie, répondit Elea pour Sirius.

\- C'est Albus qui l'a placé là ? fit Severus, surpris. Il savait pourtant que Pétunia n'allait pas prendre soin de lui !

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Sirius, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Severus et Lily ont grandi ensemble dans le même village, fit Bella.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? grogna Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle regarda Elea, incertaine.

\- J'ai un peu aidé, fit-elle en souriant. Le but de cette conversation est, mais Sirius tu restes assis sinon tu vas partir directement, d'aller chercher Harry.

\- Mais clairement que nous allons le chercher !

\- Sirius, reste assis et calme-toi, fit calmement Elea. Tu n'es pas encore reconnu non coupable, comme Dumbledore ne t'a pas permis d'avoir un procès. Dobby nous ramènera James dès que Severus sera allé chercher l'Enfant.

\- Mais… Pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce qu'il saura garder son sang-froid, éluda Elea.

La discussion continua quelques instants. Elea enlaça sans prévenir la Terreur des Cachots tout en lui confiant les indications nécessaires.

\- Va. Il est Temps, maintenant.

**.**

***°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°***

**.**

Le petit garçon maigrichon et trop grand pour son poids avait 15 ans. 15 ans, mais ne sortait plus. Cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'il ne voyait plus la lumière du jour, enfermé dans la cave de la nouvelle maison de sa tante qui avait sacrifié – disait-elle – sa vie pour le sauver de cette infâme famille.

Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, saouls, revenant de soirée. Ils étaient décédés, et Harry les haïssait pour cela. La seule marque, le seul rappel de cette nuit-là, était gravée sur son front.

Ses journées étaient monotones. Il montait au rez-de-chaussée chaque matin, vers six heures, afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour la grande famille. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avaient trois enfants : Dudley, le plus grand qui n'aimait guère Harry. Laura, un peu plus jeune, qui, elle, ignorait le monde extérieur et dévorait des livres dans sa chambre jusqu'à en oublier d'en sortir le week-end. Et enfin Max, le petit dernier de quatre ans.

Tante Pétunia avait offert à son neveu un plus grand espace que le placard à balai. Un sous-sol, avec une petite fenêtre à barreaux qui donnait sur le jardin, mais qu'Harry ne pouvait ouvrir. Un buisson avait été planté devant, l'année d'avant.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la lingerie, où il préparait le linge et mettait en route les machines à laver. Il avait certes l'honneur de porter les vêtements de son cousin Dudley, mais ils étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas sortir de la maison…

Il alla ensuite préparer le café, et prit un morceau de pain avant de redescendre. Il avait pris l'habitude d'éviter sa famille, de peur de les déranger. Car il n'était pas le bienvenu et son enfance n'avait pas été facile pour Pétunia.

Laura et Max tentaient à chaque fois un léger sourire envers leur Cousin Invisible comme ils le surnommaient, mais Vernon les punissait bien rapidement.

Un soir, alors qu'Harry apparaissait rapidement dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de la vaisselle sale, Vernon le frappa avec un couteau.

\- Ca sera pour le pot de fleur que tu as cassé !

\- Je n'ai rien cassé oncle Vernon, je suis resté dans…

\- Assez !

Vernon était saoul. Pétunia tentait de garder les autres enfants loin de la scène, alors que son mari se défoulait sur son neveu. Dudley rigolait et encourageait son père, tandis que Laura paraissait pétrifiée devant tant de violence. Max, lui, fixait son cousin, apeuré.

Les évènements s'enchainèrent. Laura fit voler un plat en direction de son père, alors que Max sautait sur son cousin afin de le protéger malgré sa taille. Pétunia hurla devant la magie qu'avait fait sa fille et Vernon s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers sa fille, une poêle encore chaude à la main.

Harry serra son cousin contre lui, tout en suppliant son oncle de laisser Laura tranquille, que c'est lui qui avait commis cette infamie. Mais rien n'y fit.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait effectué un seul mouvement.

\- Vous ne frapperez aucun enfant, monsieur Dursley, grogna l'Homme en Noir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous…

\- Comment osez-vous menacer votre propre fille avec une poêle, après avoir frappé l'un de vos enfants ?

\- Potter n'est pas mon enfant ! C'est un… qui êtes-vous ?

\- Severus Snape.

Si c'était bien une chose qu'il détestait – peu importe que ce soit le fils Potter ou un autre enfant – c'était que quelqu'un lève la main sur un enfant.

Mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver les meubles.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de me présenter, fit une voix féminine dans le couloir.

Laura, apeurée, fixa la jeune fille qui entrait dans la cuisine sans gêne.

\- Laura, Harry et Max, allez chercher les affaires auxquelles vous tenez le plus.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et filèrent sous le regard outré de la Maîtresse de Maison.

\- Ici est ma maison, vous n'avez aucun droit ! Sortez !

\- Pas sans les enfants, Oncle Vernon, fit doucement la jeune fille.

Le regard des adultes se fit vide, alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Miss Elea, l'Imperium n'est pas aut…

\- Ce n'est pas l'imperium, Severus. Et j'ai tous les droits.

Elle lui sourit et fit un clin d'œil.

\- Une assistante sociale va arriver, afin de prendre en charge Dudley, annonça-t-elle alors que le concerné était au sol, évanoui.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une personne pour s'occuper du cousin de Harry, Severus.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons prendre les trois autres enfants ?

\- Effectivement. Ils viennent de faire leur première magie, même si c'est un peu tard pour la petite Laura, elle aura de très bonnes capacités. Max, lui, a définitivement un don en potions.

Elea semblait dans ses pensées, alors que Severus était de plus en plus étonné. Les enfants revinrent, plus doucement qu'ils n'étaient partis.

\- On va partir ? fit une petite voix.

Elea s'accroupit.

\- Oui, sauf si tu veux rester avec papa et maman ?

\- Non ! Ils font du mal à Ry et Ra, puis Dudley n'est jamais gentil avec nous. Je dois toujours lui donner mes sous-vêtements le soir et lui donner tout ce que maman offre à Noël. Il casse toujours mes jouets d'anniversaire.

\- Mais, tu aimes tes parents, non ?

Le petit sembla réfléchir.

\- Oui. Bien sûr, mais ils ne m'aiment pas.

\- Je suis sûre que si, fit Laura.

\- J'en suis certaine, renchérit Elea. Ils ne savent juste pas comment le gérer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez découvrir un nouveau monde.

\- Mais, je suis sale, fit Laura.

\- Comment ça, intervint Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Papa dit que les gens anormaux sont sales, et j'ai fait la même chose que Harry une fois, et ils disent que c'est très mal.

\- Ce n'est pas très mal, fit Snape qui trouvait sa voix bien trop douce. C'est juste différent.

Elea regarda le regard légèrement plus doux du professeur. Tout irait bien.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Elea prit les trois enfants et Snape dans ses bras, et ils disparurent de la maison des Dursley.

***~*°O°o°O°*~***

Un tourbillon d'étoiles apparu dans le salon des Black, au deuxième étage, pendant que Sirius discutait avec Bellatrix. Calmement. Étrangement.

\- Un peu plus d'enfants que prévu ! fit Elea en sautant de joie.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Harry !

Sirius s'élança vers l'enfant qui ressemblait à James, mais celui-ci, terrorisé, se cacha derrière Snape tout en faisant une crise de panique.

\- Mais…

\- Attends un peu, Sirius, fit Elea alors que Snape se voyait obligé de calmer l'enfant de son pire ennemi.

Severus regarda l'enfant – ou plutôt l'adolescent – qui s'agrippait à son pantalon et son long manteau. Les yeux vert clair du fils de Lily le firent oublier la présence des autres personnes.

Laura regardait intensément Sirius qui finit par lui servir à boire, alors que Max fut poussé par Elea en direction de Bellatrix.

\- Tu ne seras plus seul, Harry, fit Elea. Laura, Max, soyez sage et écoutez avant tout les ordres de Severus. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Sirius, mais tu es encore sous les ordres de Dumbledore et il est hors de question qu'il arrive quelque chose d'inapproprié à ces enfants.

Harry, tu as un frère jumeau qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Jumeau qui arriva silencieusement, souriant légèrement en apercevant son parrain. Elea lui sourit et se retourna vers les autres enfants, faisant signe à James Junior de se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Il y a un grand professeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui est adorable. Mais comme tout Être vivant, il a commis des erreurs. James et toi êtes appelés à faire de grandes choses, et aussi à combattre un Mage qui sème le désordre dans le monde, mais que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Il ne s'agit pas de Tom Jedusor que vous connaissez sous le nom de Voldemort, celui-ci n'est plus en vie. Albus Dumbledore est au courant de tout cela, et pensait que seul un de vous deux devait le combattre, mais non. Vous êtes des jumeaux, vous êtes liés par une magie bien plus complexe que les sorciers ont oubliés depuis quelques centaines d'années. L'un sans l'autre, vous ne pourrez combattre.

Vous aurez le temps de grandir, de vous entraîner. Peut-être en dehors de Poudlard, à l'aide de Bellatrix, Sirius, Severus, Minerva et Lucius. Mais jamais vous ne devrez vous séparer à nouveau.

La Magie est avec vous. Soyez sage, et protégez-vous les uns les autres.

Au nom de la magie, je donne la responsabilité des enfants Potter et Dursley au Professeur Docteur Minerva McGonagall et au Professeur Docteur et Maître des Potions Severus Snape.

***~*°O°o°O°*~***

La jeune fille disparu dans une poussière argentée, après avoir regardé chaque personne présente droit dans les yeux. Chacun avait une mission bien précise, et ils le savaient. Ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Leurs âmes et leurs esprits étaient connectés à Elea, et ils furent rassurés de pouvoir la contacter à tout moment.

La journée avait été longue, et bien que Harry et James voulurent faire connaissance, Minerva leur ordonna d'aller dormir dans l'une des chambres déjà rangées. Molly et Arthur allaient avoir des questions, mais chaque chose en son temps.

La Magie faisait la justice à sa manière, après tout. Et elle était intervenue avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Minerva esquissa un sourire en voyant la petite Laura prendre son petit frère dans ses bras pour dormir.

Severus remarqua que la Marque des Ténèbres avait laissé place à une étoile argentée.

Sirius reçu un document du Ministère confirmant son innocence.

Bellatrix souriait tristement en regardant les étoiles, prise de remords, alors que Lucius lui promettait de venger la mort de Narcissa qui était décédée le soir même sous leurs yeux.

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient à l'hôpital sorcier, ayant été victimes de manipulation magique.

Dudley Dursley devint apprenti du côté moldu, et eu une éducation plus dure et sévère.

Molly et Arthur Weasley restèrent du côté de Dumbledore qui s'était enfui du pays.

Fred et George avaient mené la vie dure à Dolores Ombrage, qui avait vu son magnifique ensemble rose transformé en magnifique ensemble marron puant. Ils deviendraient les protecteurs des jumeaux Potter.

Laura et Max apprirent comment manier la Magie.

James junior et Harry, aidés par leurs proches, gagnèrent contre le Mage bien des années plus tard aux côtés de Severus et de plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard.

La Magie se chargea des changements administratifs.

Lily et James Potter étaient fiers de leur famille, de leurs amis, et quittèrent pour de bon le ciel étoilé, sachant que leurs enfants avaient réussi.

La neige tomba sur Poudlard en plein mois d'août 1999, alors que le monde revêtait un nouveau départ.

Les sans-pouvoirs pensaient que l'an 2000 serait la fin de leur monde.

Mais ils avaient eu tort.

**.**

***°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°*°OoO°***

**.**


End file.
